The princess who run away
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: What if Elsa run away, if she was prevented to see Anna? What if the king and queen gave up their search for her? What happens if Elsa loses her memories after a shipwreck and gets adopted by another family. What happens when Anna and Elsa meet again when their teenagers will they remember each other?
1. Elsa runs away

**The princess who run away**

**Chapter 1: Elsa ****runs away**

_"Lock the gates."_

_"We'll keep her away from everyone"_

_"Including Anna..."_

Princess Elsa was scared, she had to stay in her room always and never going out to see the world. Her Father and mother wanted her to to see no one, especially Anna, that way she won't hurt anyone with her ice powers. Elsa was sitting in her room bored and lonely, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes widen it was Anna.

"Do you wanna a build a snowman?"Anna sang.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

"Go away, Anna."Elsa said.

"Ok bye..."Said Anna as she sadly walked away.

As Anna continued walking away, Elsa quietly opened the door and watched her walk away.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman."Elsa whispered, before closing the door.

Once Elsa quietly closed the door, then she gazed out the window because it was snowing out side. "I really would like to play just one more time."She thought.

Then she touched the table and it turned to ice. Elsa gasped, but she knew the more scared she becomes, the more her ice powers will grow.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa couldn't sleep very well and her dreams began to become a nightmare<p>

_"Anna, where are you?"_

Elsa continued running, looking around each room and still no sign of her sister anywhere.

_"Elsa..."_

Elsa turned around and saw Anna a few blocks away from her.

_"Anna!"_Elsa said with joy as she ran to her sister.

"_Bye Elsa..."_

Anna whispered and began to disappear...

"_No Anna!"_

Elsa dropped in the floor and began to cry...

"No!" Elsa woke up and dried off her tears.

"I can't live like this.."She thought touching her head.

"There is only one thing to do."She said standing up.

She got dressed and put on her gloves. She packed up her case with clothes and food. Once she was ready to go, she quietly opened the door to make sure no one was in the corridors. Then she quietly went inside Anna's room to look at her sister one last time...

"Bye Anna, I'll miss you."Elsa whispered and kissed Anna's cheek.

She gasped when saw that white line on Anna's hair, which made her remember on that horrible night.

Elsa quietly sneaked out, she looked at Anna one more time as she closed the door.

She went to her room to get her case, then she quietly went down the stairs and went out of the castle...


	2. ShipWrecked

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 2: Shipwrecked!**

The next morning Anna woke up, she felt very sad that Elsa didn't want to play with her any more. She got dressed and went to the living room to have her breakfast. Afterwards she saw her father and mother talking with a bunch of guards and wondered what's going on. "Papa, what's going on? "Asked Anna. "Anna, Elsa has gone missing."He said and Anna gasped. "Where did she go?"Anna asked. "Don't worry Anna, we'll find her."Said her mother.

Meanwhile Elsa was trying to sneak into a boat that was ready to sit sail to the northern Isles, then she gasped when she spotted a few guards. "There looking for me."Elsa thought. She quickly put on a cape and quietly sneaked past hem and hoped that the guards won't recognize her. "We're ready to sail!"Shouted a sailor. Elsa gasped and quickly went inside the ship. As the ship started to move, she looked back at Arendelle and she sigh in relief that the guards didn't notice her. She sneakily went inside a room and saw a bed, a cupboard and a table. She put her case on the bed to unpack her stuff. Later that evening, Elsa watched a beautiful sunset in the blue sea, then she ate a few mini sandwiches and a chocolate cake for dessert. On night fall, she put on her pyjama dress and put on a candle to write her journal...

"Dear journal, I was getting tired of shutting Anna out,

so I decided to runaway and I know father and mother are going to get very worried

about me, especially Anna.

But I can't just live in lonely world with no one to talk to and play...

Elsa stopped writing for one minute to look at her locket that was a shape of a snowflake and it hold a picture of her and Anna and on the left was her parents. As she looked at it, she sigh and blowed out the candle and went to sleep. A few hours later there was a rumble in the clouds, Elsa woke and went to check the window. Elsa had a nervous feeling and she didn't get it why. Then gasped, when the waves began to get wild and there was thunder in the sky and started to rain. The ship began to get wobbly and Elsa quickly put on her shoes, a coat and put her locket in her pocket.

When she went out the storm began to get stronger, even worse no one was turning the wheel. Elsa tried to control the wheel, but it was too strong for her. Elsa gasped, when she saw a large crack on the ship. Then the waves were making the ship go up and Elsa hit the wall. She looked at the view one more time, then there was black out.

* * *

><p>Back at the Arendelle castle the king and the queen searched for Elsa, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Then a solider burst into the living room and he was with panic. "Your highness!"He said. "What is it?"Asked the king. "Have you found our daughter?"Asked the queen.<p>

"A ship that was heading to northern isles has been shipwrecked and a hundred lives have been lost!"He said.

"Oh my goodness."The queen said.

"Even worse..."The soldier took Elsa's wet, but ripped cape.

"No...!"Said the queen. She dropped on the floor and began to cry.

Anna gasped, she couldn't believe that Elsa was dead. She began to burst to tears as she slowly closed the door and made her way to her room.

* * *

><p>However Elsa was not dead, she survived the shipwreck and was lying in the sand, her dress was turned into rags and she couldn't remember who she was and her own name.<p>

"Where am i?"She wondered. She looked around her and saw she was in a different place, but not Arendelle...

"Hey are you alright?"

Elsa turned around and saw a little girl running up to her.

"I think so.."Said Elsa.

"I never seen you around before, where did you come from?"Asked the girl.

"I don't know, I remember being on a ship and then I woke up and found myself here."Said Elsa.

"It seems your ship has been shipwrecked."Said the girl picking up a piece from the ship.

"Where am I by the way?"Elsa asked her.

"Your in the Western isles."Said the little girl with a smile.

"Thank you, what's your name?"Elsa asked.

"I'm Princess Cecilia of the Western Isles."Said the little girl introducing herself.

"I'm Eliza...i think..."Said Elsa rubbing her head.

"Its very nice to meet you, Eliza."Said Cecilia.

"Its very nice to meet you too, Cecilia."Said Elsa.

"Hey Eliza, why don't you stay with me and my family."Said Cecilia.

"Are you sure?"Asked Elsa.

"Don't worry, they won't mind."Said Cecilia. "Come along, now."Said Cecilia holding Elsa's hand.

"Ok."Said Elsa as the two of them made their way to the Western Castle.


	3. New Family

**The Princess who ran away**

**Chapter 3: New Family**

As Elsa and Cecilia made their way to the Western Castle everything was so beautiful and the town was full of people and full of sunshine. Once they arrived to the castle it was huge and rich-like. In the castle Elsa saw lots of maidens and servants going around. "Cecilia there you are!" The two girls turn around and saw a woman with dark orange hair went up to them. "Hey mum, I found a girl who survived a ship thats wrecked."Said Cecilia revealing Elsa. "Oh my..."Said The queen looking at Elsa. "Hello your highness I'm Eliza."Said Elsa with a bow. "Its nice to meet you Eliza, I'm Queen Diana of Western Isles."Said the queen.

"Mama its ok, If Eliza stays with us?"Asked Cecilia.

"Of course."Said Diana.

"Yay!" Said Cecilia bouncing for joy.

"Your highness, what's with the maidens and servants?"Asked Elsa looking around.

"Tonight there is going to be a ball party."

"Wow! Thats great!"Said Cecilia with sparkles in her eyes.

"Now run along now and tell Heather the good news."Said Diana.

"I will."Said Cecilia.

"Who's Heather?"Asked Elsa.

"She's my older sister and she's a very nice person."Said Cecilia.

In the halls, they spotted a girl with black short hair, she had light blue eyes and wore a blue navy dress.

"Heather!"Said Cecilia rushed up to hug her sister.

"Hey Cecilia."Said Heather.

"This is Eliza, mama said she can stay with us."Said Cecilia.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heather."Said Heather.

"Nice to meet you too."Said Elsa as they shook hands.

"Heather, guess what there is going to be a ball party tonight!"Said Cecilia.

"Wow, thats so cool!"Said Heather.

"Can we show Eliza our room."Said Cecilia.

"Sure."Replied Heather.

Elsa followed the two sisters to their room, Heather opened the door and Elsa was with amazed of what she saw, the room was so tidy and it had a large closest full of dresses.

"Your room is so beautiful!"Said Elsa.

"And this your bed, Eliza."Said Cecilia.

The bed looked very rich it was with soft white pillows and a cute light orange blanket.

"Thank you."Said Elsa.

"Come on guys, lets get ready for our big night!"Said Heather in excitement as she opened the closet.

The two sisters started doing each others hair, while Elsa was having a quick bath.

It was now the night time hour of the ball party. Cecilia's hairstyle were pig tails tied up with red bows that had cute little rubies and she wore a sparkle pink dress and white little gloves. Heather's hairstyle was tied up like ponytail and she wore pretty dark blue dress with little sparkles and sapphire ear rings.

The two sisters were in amazed, when Elsa appeared. Her hair was like a French braid, she wore a necklace that had a purple jewel and a beautiful dress that had a light purple color.

"Wow,Eliza you look amazing!"They said.

"Thx, you two as well."Elsa said with a smile.

"Ok lets go and party!"Said Cecilia.

"Yay!"They said and went out of the room.

In the party there were lots of music and dancing. There were many guests enjoying themselves and the ball room was full of magic. "Look guys,cake!"Said Cecilia pointing in a table that was full of desserts. Elsa ate a cake that had blue icing on it. "These cakes are amazing!"Said Cecilia taking another bite from her chocolate cake. "I agree."Said Heather eating her strawberry short cake. "Me too."Said Elsa.

"Hello girls."

The girls turned around and saw the king and queen.

"Hi Papa! Hi Mama!"Said Cecilia and Heather.

"Hello your majesties."Said Elsa bowing to them.

"Its father and mother now."Said Diana. Elsa's eyes were with joy, she was now part of a new family.

"Yay!Eliza is now our new sister!"Said Heather and Cecilia and hugged her.

Elsa smiled at her new family now she felt more happy, then ever before.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle everyone were very sad because believed that Elsa was dead. Anna was in her room her eyes were filled with tears of losing Elsa and she was now very lonely and she didn't know if she'll ever moved on.<p>

"Hey there sweetie."Said Her mother.

"Hi mum."Whispered Anna as tears continued dropping from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry of what happened."Said the queen.

"Its not you fault mother, its just I...feel so lonely now!"Said Anna hugging her mother tightly.

"So do I."Said her mother replied and kissed her head.

"I don't what I'll ever do without Elsa."Anna cried.

"Don't worry Anna, me and your father will think of something."She said.


	4. A few years later

**The Princess who ran away**

**Chapter 4: Few years later**

A few years later Elsa was now happy to live in Western Isles and with a new family. Everything was so peaceful and there were more things, she had to learn more about the Western Isles.

"Morning Eliza."Said Cecilia.

"Morning Cecilia and Heather."Yawned Elsa coming out from bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Had a good sleep, sis?"Asked Heather.

"Yeah."Said Elsa and nodded.

"Girls, breakfast time!"Said a maiden knocking on the door.

"We're coming."Said Cecilia.

The three sisters put on their clothes to start the day and made their way down stairs to have breakfast.

"Morning, Mama and Papa,"Heather and Elsa said.

"Morning, girls."Said the king

"Ooh chocolate chip pancakes, my favourite!"Said Cecilia as she and her sisters sat down.

The three sisters then started to eating their pancakes, and each of them had a morning drink with their plate. Elsa had apple juice, Heather had orange juice and Cecilia had milk.

"This the best blue berry pancake, I ever had."Said Elsa taking another bite from her pancake.

"Yeap, we have the best cooks in the kingdom."Said Heather before taking another bite from her strawberry pancake.

"And best bakers."Added Cecilia as she ate her chocolate chip pancakes. Heather and Elsa looked at eacher other and giggled.

After finishing their breakfast, the girls decided to take a walk around town.

"What's so special about the Western Isles?"Asked Elsa.

"Let's see..."Said Heather as she rubbed her head, then an idea came to her.

"I know! Its a kingdom where people from different places that come here and live in peace with other people."

"Princesses like us!"Said Cecilia and Elsa nodded in reply.

"Exactly, we maybe just little girls, but we have hearts as strongs as royals."Said Heather.

The three sisters began to march. Heather was in front and Elsa and Cecilia was in between her. Together they began to sing...

_"We're the toughest little girls in town_

_Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working little girls around_

_We are trio, we work as a team_

_We'll be the first little girls in the golden age scene"_

The girls went up to a hill and looked up happily at the view of the entire kingdom.

_"We get going when the going gets tough, We know our very best is just never enough_

_We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated_

_We can take a little break, but we don't need it_

_We've got hearts as strong as royals_

_We've got hearts as strong as royals_

_We've got hearts as strong as royals_

_We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as royals_

The girls started to do some training to work on their stength...

_When we put our minds together, we can achieve_

_We're the Western princesses, and you should believe_

_We've got determination to represent the nation_

_For the win"_

Cecilia struggled to climb up the stairs, but she managed to get up..

_"We've got hearts as strong as royals_

_We've got hearts as strong as royals_

_We've got hearts as strong as royals_

The sisters continued doing their training and never gave up...

_"And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory_

_We can conquer any challenge we're in_

_We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as royals_

_hearts strong as royals"_

The girls walked up to the sunset and did a pose.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, Anna was still very sad of losing Elsa. Since a few years passed Anna was now a seven year old and even if she grown up, she never forgot about Elsa. One day she was having a picnic with her friends Katie and Layla.<p>

"Mmmm...this apple pie is amazing."Said Katie taking a bite from her apple pie.

"I know, right."Said Sarah, then she gasped when she saw the sad look in Anna's face.

"Anna are you ok?"Asked Sarah.

"You miss your sister very much, isn't?"Said Katie and Anna nodded.

"Elsa was the best sister that I ever had and I never wanted to lose her because..."Anna said and started to sing.

_"When I was just little, I found it rather silly_

_To see how many other people I could meet_

_I had my dolls to play, didn't know that I would ever need_

_Other people to make my life complete_

_But there was one girl that I cared for _

_I knew she would be there for me_

_My big sister, best friend forever!"_

_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_

_She taught me how to build a snowman(Best friend forever!)_

_We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)_

_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams_

_I miss her more than I realized It seems..."_

Katie and Sarah decided to sing along with her..

_"Your big sister, best friend forever"_

_Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together**  
><strong>And though she's, oh, so far awayI hoped that she would stay_

Anna looked up the sky and saw a reflection of Elsa.

_My big sister best friend Forever...Forever..._


	5. Heather's magic

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 5: Heather's magic**

A few months later, it was now winter in the Western Isles, everyone in the kingdom was excited because in a few days later it will be Christmas!

"Its only three more days until christmas, guys!"Said Cecilia in excitement as she tied her reddish hair with a bow.

"I know it's going to be great!"Said Elsa.

"I can't wait until we play in the snow."Said Heather as she put a few of her clothes in the cupboard.

"Umm guys, you should see this."Said Elsa looking out the window. Cecilia and Heather looked out the window and the three sisters saw little light ice drops coming out from the sky.

"Snow!"Said the girls with amazed.

"Lets go out and play!"Said Cecilia.

The girls put on their winter coats, gloves and boots and went outside to play in the back garden.

"Come on Eliza, do the magic!"Said Heather.

"Come on! Come on!"Said Cecilia in happiness.

Elsa put her hands together and magical blue sparkles began to appear.

"Ready?"Asked Elsa and her sisters nodded.

Elsa let go of her magic, it went to the sky and millions of magical sparkles came down.

"This is amazing!"Said Cecilia and Heather.

Elsa step her foot and the floor became ice, they started doing ice skating together and building snowmans.

Elsa made a cute little snowman for Cecilia.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."Said Elsa in a funny voice.

"I love you, Olaf!"Said Cecilia and hugged the snowman.

"Hey Eliza, look at me!"Said Heather jumping on a rock. Elsa did a magical path made of ice for Heather to walk on.

Eliza bounced on each rock as Elsa created more steps.

"Heather slow down your going too fast!"Warned Elsa.

Heather was about to hit the floor, then snow came out from her hand and she landed on a pile of soft snow.

"That was a close one."Said Heather and sighed in relief.

"Heather are you alright?"Asked Elsa.

"I think so."Said Heather looking at her sisters.

"How did you do that?"Asked Cecilia.

"I don't know, it just happened."Said Heather.

"Do that again."Said Elsa.

Heather touched the floor and small but sharp ice plumes came out.

"No way!You got magic just like Eliza!"Said Cecilia.

"We gotta tell mother and father about this."Said Elsa.

The sisters went back inside the castle and went to their parents about what happened.

"It seems you are born with ice powers just like Eliza, my dear. "Said Diana.

"And you two must promise that you'll only use your magic to do good not evil."Said the king.

"We promise."Said Elsa and Heather at the same time.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

The girls started doing snow angels as it continued to snow.

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

The girls started having a snowball fight together.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

The girls continued having their fun in he snow...

_"Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_and The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

The girls landed on a big pile of snow and then they started laughing.

Later that night the girls sat down in their room to have hot chocolate to warm them up.

"Today has been a very fun day."Said Cecilia.

"Yeah and I bet when's christmas were going to have so much fun together."Said Heather as she finished drinking her hot chocolate.

"But now lets get some rest."Said Elsa as she went to her bed.

"Night, Eliza!"Said Cecilia and Heather.

"Night, guys."Said Elsa and blown out the candle.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, Anna watched as the snow went down slowly. This reminded her the times whenever it snowed, she and Elsa went out to play and build snowmans.<p>

Anna did a sad sighed and couldn't ever stopped thinking about Elsa.

"Hey sweety, I brought us some hot chocolate and cookies for us."Said her mother.

"Thank you, mum."Said Anna and slowly began to drink her hot chocolate.

"Did you have fun playing in the snow with Katie and Sarah?"Asked her mother.

"Yeah it was fun."Said Anna as she took a small bite of her cookie.

"what's wrong, Anna?"Asked her mother.

"Its just things are not the same anymore."Said Anna with a sad face.

"I know sweetie, but don't worry things will get better I promise."She said as she hugged her daughter.

"It would have been nicer, if Elsa was still around."Said Anna.

"Me too, sweetie."Her mother replied as she began to leave the room.

"Mother?"Asked Anna.

"Yes dear?"She said.

"Do you think i'll ever make a good queen?"Anna asked.

"Of course."She said and smiled.

Anna smiled back to her and snuggled up her bed.

"Night, Elsa."Anna whispered looking at the snowy night, before going to sleep.


	6. Christmas Party

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Party!**

It was Christmas in the Western Isles, everyone were preparing to have a great time, including the three sisters.

"Guys, wake up! Wake up! Its Christmas day!"Said Cecilia as she woke up her sisters.

"Ok were up."Yawned Heather rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe it that its christmas already."Said Elsa as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, papa said that there is going to be a christmas party in the castle."Said Heather before she drank a glass of water.

"I bet this is going to be the best christmas ever!"Said Cecilia.

"Come on girls, lets go and have breakfast."Said Elsa.

When they arrived the smelled something delicious.

"Mmm...that smells good!"Said Heather.

When the girls arrived they saw three plates and lots christmas breakfasts.

"Wow!"They said.

The girls sat down and started picking their breakfast.

Elsa had french toast with berry compote. Heather had a chocolate crossiant with whipped cream and Cecilia had a tasty bagel with fresh strewberrys and icing.

After having their delicious breakfast, they went outside for some freah air. "Wow looks the kingdom added all the decorations in time for the party."Said Elsa as they looked at the beautiful decorations.

"Yeah can't wait to open our presents."Said Cecilia leaping for joy.

"And open christmas crackers."Said Heather.

"Hey guys, look at these dresses."Said Elsa.

The girls went to the window of the shop and their eyes shine in amazed as they looked at the dresses with the most beautiful fabric.

"I wish we can wear these dresses in the party."Said Cecilia.

"Me too."Said Heather.

"Me three."Said Elsa.

The girls went to the room to put on their reddish christmas dresses.

"We look so lovely in these dresses."Said Elsa.

"Your right, Eliza."Said Cecilia.

"Come on let's go and show mum and dad."Said Heather.

When they went to the ball room, they were really surprised that the lights were out and so quiet.

"That's strange were is everybody."Said Cecilia.

"I don't know."Said Heather.

"Its so spooky."Said Elsa.

"SURPRISE!"

The girls gasped in amazed, when they saw their parents and all their guests.

"Wow a surprise party!"Said Cecilia.

"Thats so nice of you, father and mother."Said Heather.

"Ok you three, go and fun."Said the king and the three girls went to have fun.

After doing lots of dancing and eating lots of cake, the girls decided to do a sing along with their family and guests...

_"Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow._

_Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe._

_We've finished our feasts._

_Had the tastiest treats!_

_But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete._

_Without true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall._

_It's a love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all._

_Something special underneath the tree._

_We hope it fits you perfectly._

_I'm making a wish on a sparkling light._

_It's our true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall._

_That we recall._

_It's a love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all._

_It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best..._

_It's the best..._

_...Christmas of all."_

"Thank you guys, today has been the best family christmas ever."Said Elsa.

"Awww thats so nice."Said Heather and together the family did a family hug.

"Without you'll we don't know, what we'll do."Said Cecilia.

"On the bright side no one got hurt. "Said Heather. A bit of ice came out from her hands and it went on he floor and chef slipped down.

"Opps."Said Heather and she blushed in embarrassment and the family burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, Anna had a nice christmas, she opened her presents and did dancing and playing with her friends. "This has been a wonderful christmas."Anna thought as went inside her room.<p>

"But still it would have been the best christmas ever, if Elsa was around."She thought.

She opened her locket and saw a picture of her and Elsa.

She was about to cry, but she dried her tears and went back to sleep.


	7. Spring Pageant

**The Princess Who run away**

**Chapter 7: Spring Pageant**

It was now the spring in the Western Isles, but though there was no more snow, Elsa and Heather were using their powers to make it snow in the garden, so they can build snowmans with Cecilia. While Elsa and Cecilia were building a snowman, Heather was doing something else with her powers.

"Ummm..Heather you do remember, what mum and dad said about using your powers?"Cecilia asked nervously.

"Relax little sis, I know."Said Heather.

"I really can't wait to celebrate the spring pageant with you guys."Said Elsa.

"Me too and mama said our spring dresses are now recovered since the last pageant."Said Cecilia.

"More importantly is that we are altogether."Said Heather.

"Thats right."Said Elsa.

After playing the girls went to their room and their mother help them put on their spring dresses and tied up their hair with a bow that matched their dresses.

"We look so gorgeous."Said Cecilia.

"Yeah we look kinda pretty."Said Heather.

"So perfect."Said Elsa as they looked each other in the mirror.

"Come on girls, the spring pageant is already started."Said Diana clapping her hands.

"Ok!"The girls said and went out of their rooms.

In the town there were lots of music, dancing and full of smiling faces. When the spring dance started they saw a few girls dancing and decided to dance and sing along with them.

_Winter's gone and Spring is springing_  
><em>Shines the sun with warmth of old<em>  
><em>Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!<em>  
><em>We're done with being cold<em>  
><em>(with "dong, ding-dong" repeated under)<em>  
><em>Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant,<em>  
><em>All of the Western Isles is glad!<em>  
><em>Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents!<em>  
><em>Spring's good and Winter's bad.<em>

"Not really."Said Heather.

_Winter's gone and Spring is springing,_

_Shines the sun with warmth of old._

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!_

_We're done with being cold._

_Brrrrrrr!_

"That's your cue,Cecilia."Whispered Heather.

_"But Frozen starvation is not today's fate!"_

_"Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!"_ Said Cecilia.

_The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect..."_

"That will do,dear."Said The king and the queen giggled.

_"Role model this land has ever seen!_

_Our sister Princess Eliza! (I really love her!)_

_Becomes our FUTURE QUEEN!"_Said Cecilia with excitement.

All the people clapped at the three sisters and they took a bow.

Elsa hugged at her sisters tightly.

"Thank you guys, you made me so welcome and happy."Said Elsa.

"Of course your our sister no matter what."Said Heather.

"Yeah!"Said Cecilia.

"Girls time for cake."Said the queen.

"Hooray!"They cheered.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle there weren't very much happiness for everyone, including Anna.<p>

"Lifes too short..."whispered Anna looking outside her window, a few tears appeared in her eyes, but she dried them off.

"Oh Elsa, I wish you were here with me..."Said Anna looking at the beautiful spring view.


	8. Anna's Coronation Party

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 8: Anna's Coronation Day**

A few years passed and Anna was now a teenager, but still lonely. She hangout with her friends even more and she began to feel a bit better as long as nothing else happened.

Anna went out of her room to say goodbye to her parents because they were going to visit another kingdom for two weeks.

"See you in two weeks."Said Anna and hugged her parents.

"We're going to miss you too."Said the queen.

"Do you really have to go?"Asked Anna sadly.

"You'll be fine,Anna."Said her father.

Anna watch her parents go away in a balcony and she waved good bye at them.

Two Weeks later...

Anna was waiting for her parents to come back, but she still hasn't seen their ship approaching.

"Thats strange, they supposed to be here by now."She thought.

Then a knock came to her room. "Come in."Said Anna and a maiden appear.

"Your highness I got some bad news..."She said.

Anna couldn't believe it, her parents were lost at sea just like her sister Elsa.

After her parents funereal, Anna went back to the castle, she filled with pain and sadness.

"I can't believe I lost Elsa before and now I lost my parents..."She said. Anna slid down and rested her head on the door.

Then she quietly began to sing...

_"She was my big sister best friend Forever...But now, I'm on my own ...Forever..."_

She put her head down and began to cry.

* * *

><p>A few months later, all the people in Arendelle were getting excited because Anna became sixteen that mean, she'll be crowned queen.<p>

Back in Western Isles, Elsa and Heather grown up in to beautiful teenagers and Cecilia was now a twelve year old.

"Girls, we got some news to tell you." Said Diana.

"What is it,mother?"Asked Elsa.

"Me and your father can't make it to a meeting in Arendelle, so I want you three to go."Said Diana handing an invitation to Elsa's hand.

"Wow!" It says to come to Arendelle to celebrate the Coronation of Princess Anna!"Said Cecilia.

"Arendelle thats so cool."Said Heather.

"Arendelle? Why does it sound so _familiar_..."Thought Elsa.

"But girls remember you are there to visit not to stay."Said the king.

"Yes, father."Said the three sisters.

"Eliza, isn't great? We're going to stay in Arendelle the whole day!"Said Cecilia jumping for joy.

"Yeah its great."Said Elsa.

The girls quickly packed their stuff and took a ship that was headind to Arendelle.

"I am so excited, I always wanted to go to Arendelle."Said Heather.

"I bet Princess Anna will make a lovely queen."Said Cecilia.

Elsa started to have a strange feeling why did she get a feeling that she knows Arendelle and this princess Anna.

"Hey Eliza, are you ok?"Asked Heather.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Said Elsa smiling at her.

"Hey look guys, we're here!"Said Cecilia. Once the ship stopped, the sisters went down and were amazed at the sight of Arendelle.

"Welcome to Arendelle, you majesties."Said a servent.

"Thank you, sir."Said Heather.

"Better hurry up the gates will open soon."He reminded them.

"Oh I can't wait to try out the desserts and meet Queen Anna."Said Cecilia with excitement.

"I bet she's beautiful."Said Elsa as they continued walking.

"And lovely."Said Heather.

As they continued walking the town was full of decorations and excitement.

"Why do I get the feeling, I have been here before."Elsa thought.

"Come on Eliza, hurry up!"Said Cecilia as she catched to Heather.

"Ok."Elsa Said, she looked around one more time, then she followed her sisters.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!"Said Heather with excitement.

**Heather****: **_At the Cornation_

**[Choir]**_At the Coronation_

Anna was in her room watching the guests coming from her window.

**[Anna]**_At my Coronation All the royals_

_They will meet fair Queen Anna_

_They will see I'm just as regal at my coronation_

**[Choir]**_At the Coronation_

**[Anna] **_I will find him_

_My Prince Charming_

_And how gallant he will be_

_He will treat me like a lady_

_Tonight at my Coronation Party!_

**[Choir]**_This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever_

_Each of us will live our dreams_

_Tonight at the Coronation Party_

_At the Coronation Party_

**[Cecilia****]**_I am here at the Coronation Party ,For it is the best party_

_But the one thing it was missing was a girl named Cecilia_

_For I am the best at parties, all the guests will agree_

_People playing, People dancing_

_With me at the Grand Coronation!_

**[Choir]**_Happiness and laughter at the Coronation Party_

**[Elsa****]**_At the Coronation Party(At the Coronation Party)_

_I'll meet and be with the Princess Anna (With the Princess Anna)Is where I'm going to be (She will be)_

_We will talk all about my kingdom and what I've learned and seen (She will see)It is going to be so special_

_As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!)_

**[Choir]**_Into the Coronation party, we must go_

_We're ready now, we're all aglow Into the Coronation Party, let's go in and have the best night ever_

_Into the Coronation Party, now's the time_

_We're ready and we look divine!_

**[Choir and Elsa]**_Into the Castle of Arendelle_

**[Elsa]**_Meet new friends_

**[Choir and Cecilia]**_Into the Castle of Arendelle_

**[Anna]**_Find my Prince_

**Elsa**: _To meet!_

**Cecilia**: _To find!_

**Heather**:_To talk!_

**Cecilia**:_ To Play!_

**[All]**_Into the Castle of Arendelle, Into the Castle of Arendelle And we'll have the best night ever!_

_At the Castle of Arendelle!_

Colorful fireworks appeared in the starry night sky at the top of the castle.

Inside the ball room there were lots of music, dancing and joy.

"This party is amazing."Said Elsa.

"I know right."Said Cecilia munching a chocolate fudge cake.

"Oh Cecilia."Said Heather and she and Elsa giggled.

"Presenting her royal highness, Queen Anna of Arendelle."Said the royal chancellor and everyone bowed at her, so did the three sisters.

Anna was wearing a lovely green dress and a dark green cape. Her hair was long and she wore a crown that had a emerald jewel.

The three sisters and the guests clapped and cheered.

"She's pretty."Said Cecilia.

"Come on lets go and introduce ourselves."Said Heather.

Anna's POV

I smiled at all the guests, but I was still very sad in the inside. "I bet Elsa would have made a better queen, then me anyway." I thought and sighed.

"Your majesty, the princesses of the Western Isles."He said and the princesses bowed in respect.

"Nice to meet you."I said.

"I'm Princess Heather."The black haired girl said.

"I'm Princess Eliza."

"I'm Princess Cecilia."

I smiled at them, I looked at Eliza for a moment and she looked so familiar, Have I met her before?


	9. Love at first sight

**The Princess Who Run Away  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Love at first sight**

"Have we met before?"Anna Asked.**  
><strong>

"Umm...,no your highness."Said Elsa.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I know, anyway hope you three enjoy the rest of the party."Said Anna.

"Thank you majesty."Said The three sisters and walked off.

As they walked away, Anna did a sad sigh and she hadn't realized that Eliza was her own sister._  
><em>

"Eliza?"

Elsa turned around and saw a young gentleman, who was a childhood friend of hers.

"Arthur!" Elsa said and rushed to hug him.

"It's been so long since I saw you."Said Arthur.

"I know its been like forever."Said Elsa.

"May I have this dance?"He asked.

"Yes."Said Elsa.

As they danced together, Elsa felt like she was floating in middle of a wonderful dream.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_  
><em>So this is love<em>  
><em>So this is what makes life divine<em>

After dancing the two of them decided to walk together in the castle's beautiful garden.

Arthur picked up a rose from a bush and put it on Elsa's hair.  
><em>I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm<em>  
><em>And now I know<em>  
><em>The key to all heaven is mine<em>  
><em>My heart has wings, Mmmmmm<em>  
><em>And I can fly<em>  
><em>I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky<em>  
><em>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of<em>  
><em>Mmmmmm<em>  
><em>Mmmmmm<em>

_So this is love..._

The two them were about to kiss, but then Elsa realized something.

"Umm...thank you for the wonderful dance I really enjoyed it."Said Elsa.

"Me too."Arthur Said.

Elsa smiled at him and went back inside. She felt her heart doing a knock, it was like she had a special feeling for Arthur.

Elsa smiled at him and walked back inside.

Once she went back to her sisters, her sisters saw she was blushing and had a smile on her face.

"Looks like somebody has fallen in love..."Said Heather.

"No, I don't."Said Elsa trying to hide her face.

"She does! She absolutely does..."Said Cecilia in amazement and Elsa face went all red.

"He and I are just friends."Said Elsa hoping they would agree.

"Come on Eliza, whenever I saw you two hanging out back home, you two knew you were more than just friends."Said Heather.

"I'm going to get some cake."Said Elsa. As she walked off, her sisters began to giggle.

"I _do_ love him."Thought Elsa before taking a bite on her chocolate cake.

"Hi Eliza!"Said Anna popping out.

"Queen Anna you scared me!"Said Elsa.

"Sorry!"Said Anna with a smile.

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and her cheeks went red again.

"Looks like someone has a crush on somebody."Said Anna.

"Don't be ridiculous."Said Elsa taking a bite from her cake.

"Don't worry your secret is saved with me."Said Anna.

"Thank you."Said Elsa and sighed in relief.

"What cake your having?"Asked Anna.

"Chocolate."Said Anna.

"Now way! I love chocolate cake too."Said Anna.

"Really cool, Its like we have so much in comment."Said Elsa.

"Yeah I find it so nice."Said Anna.

"You are so lucky to have such wonderful sisters."Said Anna.

"It would have been so nice if my big sister was still around."

"What do you mean?"Asked Elsa.

"My sister died in a shipwreck, we were so close and now she is gone forever just like my parents."Anna said.

Elsa saw the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Hey, its ok."Said Elsa drying off the young queen's tears.

"Thank you."Said Anna and smiled.


	10. Eternal Winter

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 10: Eternal winter**

"Thank you, for cheering up."Said Anna.

"No problem."Said Elsa.

When they hugged they felt warmth and they felt they have done this before.

"Why do I get the feeling, we have done this before?"Wondered Elsa.

"Are you ok, Eliza?"Asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Said Elsa.

"How dare you say that about Eliza!"

The two girls turned around and saw Heather and Cecilia arguing.

"Hey, what's going on?"Asked Elsa as she and Anna went up to her sisters.

"Our sister here, said that I'm a spare!"Growled Heather.

"Hey! You said that Eliza has no right to take the throne because she was adopted!"Said Cecilia.

"You know what say all you want because I'm going home!"Said Heather as she began to walk away.

"Heather wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."Said Cecilia. She wanted to hold her hand, but she removed her glove.

"Give me, my glove!"Said Heather.

"Heather please, I don't want live like this."Said Cecilia holding Heather's glove tightly.

"Then leave."Said Heather cruelly.

Cecilia gasped because she was so hurtful of what Heather just said.

"Excuse me."Said Heather as she continued to leave the ballroom.

"What has gone into?"Asked Cecilia.

"Enough, Cecilia."Said Heather.

"Why are you so jealous of Eliza? Why are you being so mean?"Asked Cecilia.

Heather was losing her patient, she didn't want Cecilia to talk more.

"Is it because she is better than you?"Asked Cecilia.

"ENOUGH!"shouted Heather, ice came out from her hand and long, but sharp ice plumes grown right in front of Cecilia, Elsa and everybody.

All the guests gasped in shock, but the ones more shocked were Cecilia and Elsa.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something suspicious about her."Said the duke.

"Heather?"Asked Cecilia, but Heather already running out of the ballroom.

Once Heather opened the door to outside, she saw a bunch of people and they clapped at her.

"There she is! The princess of the Western Isles!"A child cheered.

Heather continued running and was very careful not to touch no one.

"Your highness are you alright?"Asked a lady holding her child.

Heather took a few steps back and her hand touched a fountain and its water turned to ice.

All the people gasped and Heather was getting more scared.

"There she is! Stop her!"The duke shouted.

"Just stay away from! Please I..."Said Heather and ice burst out from her hand and hit the floor where the duke and his guards were standing.

"Monster!"The duke shouted.

All the guests back away from Heather because of her magic, but Heather continued running off.

"Heather!"Said Elsa.

"Please wait!"Begged Cecilia as she and Elsa went after her and Anna was following behind them.

Heather saw her sisters getting closer to her, then she gasped when she saw the fiord turning into ice.

"Heather!"Called out Cecilia.

Heather took another step and started running again.

"No..."Whispered Elsa as she and Cecilia watched their sister disappear.

"The fiord..."Said Anna.

The three watched as the fiord turned to ice, when they come back inside the castle it started to snow.

"Are you three alright?"Asked Arthur.

"Don't worry we are alright."Said Elsa.

"Its snowing! The lady Heather has cursed this land! She must be stopped!"Said the duke still freaking out.

"No one is going anywhere."Said Anna.

"You two!"Said the duke glaring at Elsa and Cecilia.

"Is there sorcery in you two? Are you monsters as well?"He asked.

"I do, but I'm not a monster."Said Elsa.

"Thats right, she is as kind as angels."Said Arthur and Elsa smiled at him.

"And our sister is not a monster."Said Cecilia.

"She nearly killed me!"Said the duke.

"You slipped on ice."Said Arthur.

"Her ice!"Said the duke.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to do any of this, tonight was my fault so I'm the one going after her."Said Cecilia.

"What?"Said Anna.

"Cecilia no, its too dangerous for you."Said Elsa.

"Heather is not dangerous."Said Cecilia.

"I'm coming with you incase things go out of hand."Said Elsa.

"Be careful the woods could be dangerous in times like this."Said Anna as brought one horse for Elsa and one for Cecilia to ride on.

"Don't worry,we'll bring her back before you know it."Said Cecilia.

"Are you sure you two can trust her? I don't want you two getting hurt."Said Arthur.

"She's our sister, she would never hurt us."Said Elsa.

The two sisters ride off out of the castle and to the dark snowy forest as it continued to snow in the night sky...

* * *

><p>In the north mountain Heather was walking for hours and she had no idea that she had released an eternal winter in Arendelle.<p>

But she was also angry with Cecilia.

"I'm tired of conceal don't feel!"Said Heather and she throws her glove.

"I was born in the Western Isles and I was always daddy's favorite, until the brat Elsa was found and taken my future!"

"So why should I care about them and why should they care about me?" She walks up to the cliff and creates a beautiful staircase.

"THEY LET GO!"

"My sister Cecilia's heart was always full of sunshine and while mine was cold and sharp as ice!"Heather sang and removed her cape.

"I never found Arendelle's castle exciting, so why don't I build my own?"She said and stepped her on the floor to make a big snowflake.

Heather lfts the platform and creates walls. The icy walls only become bigger and stronger.

"My power flurry through the air and through the ground!"Heather's voice was very powerful and beautiful.

"Who said I like this dress?" She changed her dress into a ice dress and she added a icy crown on her head.

"That perfect girl is gone!" The sun shined through the ice palace making a ombre purple and blue.

"Let the storm rage on!"

"Cold never bother me anyway!"Said Heather, she went back inside and slams the doors.


	11. New Friends

**The Princess who run away**

**Chapter 11: New Friends**

Meanwhile Cecilia and Elsa were looking for Heather.

"Heather! Its us, Cecilia and Eliza!"Said Elsa.

"Your sisters, who didn't mean for you to freeze the summer."Said Cecilia.

"Anyway we're sorry! It was my fault."

Then they heard a wolf's howl, which made Cecilia a bit nervous.

"These woods are so quiet and I can only hear my own voice."Said Elsa.

"I know right."Said Cecilia.

A pile of snow fall and the horse that Cecilia was riding on panicked and dropped her on the floor.

"Cecilia are you ok?"Said Elsa going off her horse and going up to her sister.

"I fine."Said Cecilia, then a pile of snow dropped on her. "Seriously?"She Said.

Elsa helped her sister up and then they noticed that their horses were running off.

"Wait! Come back."Said Cecilia.

"I guess were walking."Said Elsa and Cecilia frowned.

As they continued walking it was already night time, they were also tired and hungry.

"Snow, it had to be snow,"Said Cecilia.

"Who would have thought Heather can cover the whole place in snow and take out all the warm..."Said Elsa.

"Fire!"Said Cecilia in joy pointing at a house chimney.

"Cecilia, wait!"Said Elsa.

Cecilia tripped, then she tumbled down and landed on a icy cold river.

"Ouch.."Said Cecilia rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?"Asked Elsa.

"I'm fine."Said Cecilia as she stand up. "But I'm so cold!"

"Lets get some winter dresses and boots to keep us warm."Said Elsa.

"Ok."Said Cecilia.

As they went to the house, the two sisters saw a sign hanging at the top, which was covered in snow. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."Said Elsa.

"Ooh! And Sauna."Said Cecilia.

The two sisters went inside and started looking around the room.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any winter boots and dresses?"Asked Cecilia.

"That will be in our winter department."Said Oaken. The two sisters turned around and saw two dresses and a bunch of boots.

"We were just wondering has another young lady with black short hair past through here?"Asked Elsa.

"The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you two."Said Oaken. Then the door opened and revealed a young man named Kristoff covered in snow.

"Wow a really hail storm in July, where have you come from?"Asked Oaken.

"The North Mountain."Said Kristoff as he took a rope and a few more stuff.

"North Mountain?"Wondered Cecilia. Could that be the place, where Heather is?

"That will be forty."Said Oaken.

"No, ten."Said Kristoff.

"Oh dear, that's no good you see this is from our winter stock, does the man have a big problem?"Asked Oaken.

"You want to talk about problems? I sell ice for a living."Said Kristoff.

"Ooh! Thats a rough business to be right now."Said Cecilia with a chuckle. Then Elsa raised an eye brow at her.

"I mean that's unfortunate."Said Cecilia.

"Tens all I got help me out."Said Kristoff.

"OK, I'll give you this and nothing else."Said Oaken separating the carrots from the winter supplies.

"By the way what was happening in the North Mountain?Did it seemed magical?"Asked Elsa.

"And did you see a girl doing ice magic?"Asked Cecilia.

"Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here."Said Kristoff, then Oaken stand up.

"What did you call me?"He asked.

Then he grabbed Kristoff and threw him out and then a reindeer went up to Kristoff.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."Said Kristoff and Sven frowned.

"But I found us a place to sleep and its free."Said Kristoff.

After putting on their winter dresses and boots, the two sisters asked Kristoff to take them to the North Mountain.

"Look we know how to stop this winter."Said Elsa.

"We'll leave at dawn, but you forgot the carrots for Sven"Said Kristoff, then Cecilia threw a bag of carrots at him.

"Sorry, we'll leave now."Said Cecilia, before she and Elsa went outside.

During their way to the North Mountain, the two sisters explained to Kristoff how the eternal winter happened.

"Then after she just vanished, the fiord turned to ice and an eternal winter happened."Said Elsa.

"Really? Sounds like the prophecy."Said Kristoff.

"The prophecy?"Asked Cecilia.

"I heard a tale about this prophecy, when I was little that a frozen heart shall set an hundred year winter."Said Kristoff.

"But Heather is not a heartless cold person, she is..."Cecilia was about to finish her sentence, then Kristoff stopped the sleigh and covered her mouth.

"What is it?"Asked Elsa, then she and Kristoff looked around and saw glowing blue eyes watching them.

"Sven go!"Said Kristoff and Sven started running fast.

"What are they?"Asked Cecilia.

"Wolves."Said Kristoff.

"What should we do?"Asked Elsa.

"Don't fall off and don't get eaten."Said Kristoff.

"But we wanna help."Said Cecilia.

"Duck!"Shouted Elsa and struck a wolf with her ice magic that nearly jumped on her sister and Kristoff.

"Dead end ahead!"Shouted Cecilia, then Kristoff threw her at Sven's back.

"Jump Sven!"Shouted Kristoff and they landed on the pile of snow, Kristoff was about to fall off, but Cecilia and Sven threw a rope to him and helped him up.

Elsa saw the wolves eyes stopped glowing and they cowardly ran back into the woods, it seemed that something or _someone _was controlling them, which made Elsa felt suspicious about this.

The next morning the two sisters along with their two new pals spotted Arendelle, which wasn't a pretty sight.

"Arendelle its completely frozen."Said Kristoff.

"Heather will unfreeze it."Said Cecilia.

"Will she?"Asked Kristoff.

"Of course."Said Cecilia.

"Lets get going."Said Elsa.

* * *

><p>As they continued walking, they were so amazed of the beauty of the snow and ice, it looked like a winter wonderland.<p>

"Who would have thought winter could be so beautiful..."Said Elsa.

Then Cecilia giggled, when she saw Sven covered in ice sparkles.

But then they heard a voice and who ever it was, it was getting closer.

"Hi!"

Cecilia looked down at her and saw a talking snowman.

"AAAHHH!"Cecilia screamed and kicked the snowman's head and it landed on Kristoff's hands.

Then Kristoff handed to Elsa and then she handed back to him.

"Why are you gys upside down?"Asked the snowman.

"Let me help you."Said Cecilia and put his head back up.

"And one more thing."Said Elsa and gave a carrot nose on him.

"Head rush."He said.

"Sorry."Said Elsa and fixed his nose.

"Ok lets start all over again."He said and the sisters nodded.

"Hi everyone I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs."Said the little snowman.

"Olaf?"Said Cecilia and it realized it was the same snowman that she and her sisters build, when they were little. "That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?"Asked Olaf.

"I'm Cecilia."Said Cecilia introducing herself to the little snowman.

"And I'm Eliza."Said Elsa.

"Who is the funny looking donkey over there?"Asked Olaf.

"Sven."Said Cecilia.

"And who's the reindeer?"Asked Olaf and Elsa giggled.

"Sven."Said Cecilia.

"I guess that will be easy to remember."Said Olaf and Sven tried to bite his carrot nose.

"I like you too."Said Olaf.

"Olaf, did Heather build you?"Asked Elsa.

"Yeah why?"Asked Olaf.

"Do you know where she is?"Asked Cecilia.

"Yeah why?"Asked Olaf.

"Do you think you can lead us the way?"Asked Elsa as Kristoff took off Olaf's hand.

"How does this work?"Said Kristoff and Olaf's hand slap him.

"Ouch."Said Kristoff.

"Stop it Sven! Trying to concentrate here. Yeah why?"Asked Olaf looking back at the two sisters.

"I'll tell you why, we need Heather to bring back summer."Said Kristoff.

"Summer?"Asked Olaf and the two sisters nodded.

"I don't why, but I always dreamed about Summer. Its where there is sun and things are hot."Said Olaf

**Kristoff: **Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.

**Olaf: **Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come.

_Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does_

_In summer_

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned_

_In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze_

_Blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water_

_When it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me!_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer!_

_Da da… Da doo_

_A bah bah ba baba boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a —_

_Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam!_

_Oh the sky will be blue_

_And you guys'll be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do_

_In summer!_

**Kristoff: **I'm gonna tell him.

**Elsa: **Don't you dare!

**Olaf: **In summer!

"Come on, Heather is this way. Lets go and bring back summer!"Said Olaf.

"We're coming!"Said Cecilia following the little snowman and Elsa and Sven were following behind her.

"Somebody is gotta tell him."Said Kristoff, then followed them.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle things weren't going well. The fiord was now as hard as ice and the ships couldn't move and the visitors had to stay.<p>

Anna was wearing a pink cape and gloves, but she was also helping the people getting warm from the cold.

"Here's a blanket."Said Anna giving it to a old lady.

"Thank you, your highness."Said the old lady.

"There are warm soups in the main hall."Anna announced as she gave a guard a bunch of blankets to pass out for everyone.

"Queen Anna!"

Anna turned around and saw the duke of the Weselton and his two body guards.

"Are you just going to stand here, while you give all of Arendelle priceless goods."Said the duke.

"Calm yourself, Princess Cecilia and Eliza will figure this out to finish this mess."Said Anna calmly.

"Don't you get the suspicion that the two sisters may be dealing with a wicked sorceress! To destroy us all!"Said the duke.

"Don't ever say bad about the princesses, even about Heather! Your forgetting that I'm the ruler here and I won't give up protecting Arendelle from treason, even if my life depended on it!"Said Anna.

"Treason?"Said the duke nervously.

Then Anna heard horses cry and saw the two horses of Cecilia and Elsa.

"Wow, wow! Easy boys."Said Arthur calming the horses down.

"Where are the princesses? Are they alright?"Asked a lady.

"Princess Eliza and Cecilia are in trouble, I need some volunteers to go up the north mountain to find them."Said Anna.

"Arthur I leave you in charge of the search group."Said Anna and Arthur nodded.

"I'll sent my two men, your highness."Said the duke, but then he whispered something to his two body guards.

"Be prepared for anything that happens and you should encounter the lady Heather. You are to put an end to this winter, do you understand?"The duke said and the two men nodded.


	12. Lifes Too Short

**The Princess Who run away **

**Chapter 12: Life's Too Short**

Meanwhile the two sisters and their three friends were only half way to Heather's ice palace.

"So you two aren't afraid of her?"Asked Kristoff.

"Why should we?"Asked Elsa.

"I bet she's the nicest and sweetest person ever."Said Olaf and then chuckled.

"Look guys, we're here."Said Cecilia.

The gang eyes widen in amazed of what they saw a beautiful palace made of ice, they climbed up the stairs and made their way up entrance.

Elsa knocked on the door and it opened.

"Wow it opened."Said Elsa.

Cecilia was about to go inside, but then she stopped.

"What's wrong?"Asked Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I think it's better if you stay outside."Said Cecilia.

"Ow..come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"Said Kristoff.

"I think she's right, its best if you wait out. We need a few minutes to talk to our sister."Said Elsa.

"Bye Sven."Said Olaf.

"Olaf, I think its best if you stay outside too."Said Cecilia.

"But..."

"Just give us a minute."Said Elsa.

As the two sisters went inside and didn't notice that the doors behind them shut.

Outside Olaf and Kristoff started counting.

"1,2,3..."

"This place is so beautiful."Said Elsa looking at the gigantic snowflake Heather created.

"Heather! Are you here? Its us Cecilia and Eliza."Shouted Cecilia.

_"So you two finally showed up."_

The two sisters looked up and saw a girl with black hair swept up on top of her head and had a crown made of ice, she also wore a light blue dress.

"Wow, Heather is that you? You look different."Said Cecilia.

"And this palace is amazing."Said Elsa.

"Thx, I never knew what I was cable of."Said Heather.

"I'm very sorry what happened, If I didn't..."Said Cecilia.

"No, its fine, but you two should probably leave now."Said Heather.

"But we just go here."Said Elsa.

"You two belong back in the Western Isles."Said Heather.

"So do you."Said Elsa.

"No, I belong here, where I can be who I am and without anyone bothering me."Said Heather.

"Actually about that..."Said Cecilia, but then a voice was heard.

"Who's that?"Asked Heather as her eyes widen.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"Said Olaf running up to the two sisters.

"Olaf?"Asked Heather.

"You built me remember that?"Asked Olaf.

"And your alive?"Said Heather in amazement.

"I think so."Said Olaf.

"He looks just like the one, we built as kids."Said Cecilia.

"Your right."Said Heather.

"Heather, we were so close and we had so many wonderful childhood moments together. We can be like that again."Said Elsa.

Heather's smile vanished, when she just remembered that argument she had with Cecilia and made her realize she can't let that happen again.

"No! It can't, good bye."Said Heather as she turned away.

"Heather, please."Said Cecilia running up the stairs. She started to sing as she continued walking up the stairs...

**Cecilia**: _I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_  
><em>But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart<em>

**Heather**: _"I'm sure glad you like it sis, 'cause this is the real me"_  
><em>You have no idea how great it feels to be free<em>

**Cecilia**: _We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right_

**Heather**: _And forget who's wrong_

**Both**: _Okay!_

**Heather**: _Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court_

**Both**: _Cause life's too short_

**Cecilia**: _To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know_

**Both**: _Life's too short_

**Heather**: _To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow_

**Cecilia**: _Wohohooo_

**Both**: _I never understood, but now I do_  
><em>Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you<em>

**Cecilia**: So you'll come back, then.

**Heather**: Back?

**Cecilia**: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

**Heather**: Oh.

**Cecilia**: Sooo...

Cecilia took out Heather's gloves.

**Heather**: I don't believe you!

**Cecilia**: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

**Heather**: _Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!_

**Cecilia**: _It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

**Heather**: _So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!_

**Cecilia**: Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!_

**Heather**: _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_  
><em>And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!<em>  
><em>Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!<em>  
>Bye-bye!<p>

Heather created a door and opened it.

**Cecilia**: Wait!

**Heather**: _Cause life's too short!_

**Cecilia**: There it is! _The door you'd love to slam in my face!_  
><em>You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place<em>  
><em>Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is<em>  
><em>Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!<em>

Heather's eyes widen now this made her angry.

**Heather**: _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_  
><em>You're a fool who just a spare!<em>

**Cecilia**: _That is so unfair_

**Both**: _I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!_  
>HAH! Life's too short!<p>

**Cecilia**: _To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_

**Heather**: _La la lalala laaaa_

**Both**: _Life's too short!_  
><strong>Heather<strong>: _To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see_

**Cecilia**: _You don't know_

**Heather**:_You have no idea_

**Both**: _What I've been through!_  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>Life's too short to waste another minute<em>  
><em>Life's too short to even have you in it<em>  
><em>Life's too short<em>

**Cecilia**: I've been so wrong about you

**Heather**: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

**Cecilia**: Maybe you are the prophecy!

**Heather**: I am _NOT_ the prophecy!

Heather turned around and blasted Cecilia with her ice powers.


	13. Find Help

**The Princess Who Run away**

**Chapter 13: Find Help**

Cecilia was in pain, she felt so cold, but weak. How could Heather has struck?

"Cecilia!"Elsa shouted as she, Olaf and Sven went up to her.

"Why did you come to my castle anyway?"Asked Heather with a small growl.

"We came to help you and your powers."Said Cecilia as Elsa helped her up.

"Help? HA! I don't need any one to help with me with powers, including you!"Said Heather.

"Heather, listen to me! I know we can figure this out together."Said Elsa and Heather laughed.

"Oh please! What power do you have to stop this winter and to stop me?"Asked Heather.

"We don't know!"Said Cecilia bravely, but inside she was scared.

"We're not leaving without you, Heather!"Said Elsa, then an evil smile grew on Heather's face.

_"Yes. You. Are._" Heather stamped her foot and a large snowman appeared and towered over the four.

Then he grabbed the two sisters and their two friends and threw them out.

"Go away!" He roared and the trio tumble down the stairs.

"I call you Marshmellow!"Said Olaf happily and he threw Olaf in a the pile of snow.

"Its not nice to threw people Mr!"Said Cecilia ready to charge at him.

"Calm yourself feisty pants, you'll make him angry."Said Kristoff.

Cecilia couldn't control her temper, so she threw a snowball at Marshmellow and he grew angry.

"Now you've done it."Said Kristoff.

"Lets get out of here!"Said Elsa as they started running away.

The trio continued running, but Marshmellow was still behind them.

Elsa used her ice powers to lift a tree up and hit Marshmellow and he fell off.

"I got him!"Cheered Elsa as she catched up to her sister and Kristoff.

Then the trio gasped, they were at a dead end!

"We gotta climb down."Said Kristoff as he took out a long robe.

"What if we fall?"Asked Cecilia as she tied the robe around her waist.

"There is a bunch fresh power down there, it will be like landing on a pillow."Said Kristoff.

Then Elsa gasped, when she heard large footsteps coming closer to them. "Lets go!"Said Elsa as she fell down and her sister and Kristoff followed behind her.

"Its stuck!"Said Cecilia as she tried to let the robe go down.

"Eliza! Cecilia! Sven!"Shouted Olaf as he looked around for the trio.

"Where are you three? We totally lost Marshmellow back there!"

Then Marshmellow appeared behind him and roared.

"Oh there you are! We were just talking about you!"Said Olaf. But then he gasped as Marshmellow was going to take the rope that his friends were hanging on to.

Olaf went on Marshmellow foot to slow him down, then Marshmellow kicked his foot and Olaf fell down.

"Olaf!"Shouted Cecilia as the little snowman went down. "Hang in there you guys!"Shouted Olaf.

Marshmellow caught the robe and roared at them.

"Time's up!"Warned Elsa and cut the robe. The three fell down and landed on a pile of snow.

"Ha! It's just like pillow!"Said Cecilia and Elsa sighed in relief.

"I can't fell my legs!"Olaf cried and then Kristoff appeared.

"Those are my legs."Said Kristoff as he put Olaf back together.

"That's better."Said Olaf and then Sven appeared.

"Sven! He found us!"Said Olaf and hugged the reindeer.

The two sisters giggled, when Kristoff was trying to break the hug of the little snowman and the reindeer.

"So now what?"Asked Kristoff and Cecilia's eyes widen.

"Oh no!"Said Cecilia in shock. "She threw us out, we can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this!"

"Calm down, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about your hair!"Said Kristoff looking at the twelve year old's hair.

"I just got a bit of snow on it."Said Cecilia.

"No, its turning white."He said.

Elsa gasped, when she noticed her sisters hair was turning white!

"Its because Heather struck you isn't?"Said Elsa.

"Does it look bad?"Asked Cecilia looking at her hair.

"Don't worry my friends will help."Said Kristoff.

"You mean the love experts?"Asked Elsa.

"Yeap."Said Kristoff.

"I'm a love expert myself."Said Olaf as he followed them.

* * *

><p>In another part of the mountain, two men from Arthur's search group was sent to look for Princess Eliza and Cecilia.<p>

A wind blow over them, then a bunch of ice caught one of the men and then the other.

"Evening gentlemen, why are you on my mountain?"Asked Heather holding the two men in the air with her hands.

"We were sent to look for Princess Eliza,"Said the guard.

"By whom?"Asked Heather.

"Sir Arthur."Said the other and Heather laughed.

"Of course!" Heather Said looking sinister. "Well, why didn't Sir Arthur come himself? Since he loves her so!"

"Queen Anna, s-sh,"Said the guard nervously.

"She's busy raising an army?"Heather questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The two men exchanged nervous glances and, with a clenching of her fists, the ice wrapped around them tightened.

"Yes, your majesty!" The other guard gasped.

"What a coincidence!"Said Heather with a smirk, then the two men gasped in horror as hundreds- no thousands, of snow monsters gathered behind her.

"Never underestimate the power of snow and ice.."Warned Heather as her eyes glow blue.


	14. The Momment Of Truth

**The Princess who runaway**

**Chapter 14: The moment of truth **

As the two sisters and their three friends approached their destination, Elsa felt something familiar about this place.

"Why does this place look so familiar?"Elsa thought.

As they continued walking, Kristoff saw Cecilia was shivering.

"Are you cold?"Kristoff asked.

"Yeah."Said Cecilia as she rubbed her hands. "But I'll be fine."

"These are my friends."Said Kristoff.

Elsa and Cecilia looked at each other, Kristoff's friends were a bunch of rocks.

"I think we should..."Said Elsa, before she could take a step the rocks began to roll and revealed a bunch of trolls.

"Kristoff's home!"One cheered and the trolls rushed up to hug Kristoff.

"Kristoff's home!"Said Olaf, then got confused. "Kristoff?"

"Hi guys, where's Grand Pabbie?"Kristoff Asked.

"Hi taking a nap."Said a little troll.

"Wow trolls."Said Cecilia in amazement.

"Trolls, their trolls."Said Elsa in amazed and then the trolls looked at her.

"Its Elsa! She's back!"Said a female troll.

"ELSA!"They cheered.

The trolls carried Elsa and brought her straight to the female troll.

"Let me see, blue eyes, strong teeth, pale skin, its really Elsa!"She said and the trolls cheered.

"Wow, wow, why are you calling me Elsa?"Asked Elsa.

"Because your the lost princess of Arendelle and Queen Anna's big sister."

"I'm Anna's big sister?"Asked Elsa.

"Yes!"The trolls said.

"Ok..."Said Elsa, she wasn't sure if this was true or not.

"Eliza, help..."Whispered Cecilia and fainted on Elsa's arms.

"Cecilia, its ok, I'm here."Said Elsa and the trolls gasped.

Elsa touched Cecilia's head and gasped. "Your cold as ice!"Elsa whispered and then Grand Pabbie appeared.

"I since dark magic here."He said.

Kristoff brought Cecilia closer to Grand Pabbie.

"Cecilia, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister."He said. "If not removed, you'll freeze to solid ice forever."

"No..."Cecilia whispered.

"You can remove it, right?"Asked Kristoff.

"I can't."Said Grand Pabbie and Elsa gasped, how are they gonna save her sister now. "I'm sorry, if it was the head it would be easy, but only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?"Elsa wondered.

"We need to bring you two back to Arendelle."Said Kristoff as Elsa picked up Cecilia and put her on Sven.

"Come on Olaf."Said Elsa and Olaf jumped on.

"To Arendelle!"Olaf cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Heather was at the balcony of her ice palace, then spotted Arthur and his soldiers coming to her place.

She was about to strike then she saw a vision of three little girls happily building a snowman together.

"This isn't right."Thought Heather looking at her hands.

"We here to find Princess Eliza and Cecilia. No harm for the Lady Heather."Said Arthur and the duke's men smirked.

All of the sudden Marshmallow appeared and attacked them.

The duke's men spotted Heather inside the castle and ran after her.

Heather gasped and quickly run up stairs, but the two guards were still after her.

She finally made up stairs and the two men were ready to fight her.

"Please stay away!"Said Heather. One of them threw an arrow at her, but she created a icy shield to protect herself.

"You leave me no choice!"She said in anger, she stamped her foot on the ground and made slippery icy floor and the two men were struggling to stand up.

Then she used her ice shield to threw one of the men out of the balcony and strike the other with ice plumes.

Outside, Arthur and the soldiers finally managed to get rid of marshmellow and quickly went upstairs.

They were shocked to see Heather attacking to two men.

"Lady Heather."Arthur shouted.

Heather tried her best to block him out, but she couldn't ignore what came next.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Heather's eyes stopped glowing and looked around. "What's happening to me?"She thought in horror.

The guard stuck in ice plumes was about to shoot her, then Arthur snatched it and the arrow accidentally hit the chandelier. Heather gasped, she pulled up her skirt and dashed out of the way. In her panic, she slipped and fell on the ground, hitting her head on the ice. She tried to get back up, but she was to weak and then there was black out.

Heather fluttered her eyes open, then she noticed that she was not in her castle anymore, she was in a dungeon!

She stand up to look out in the window and she gasped, when she realized her hands were chained.

"What have I done?"She said looking at the not very good view of Arendelle.

She slidded down on the wall, then she covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry.


	15. Back to Arendelle

**The Princess Who run away**

**Chapter 15: Back to Arendelle**

Meanwhile the two sisters and their three friends were only half away from the palace. Elsa felt that her sister was getting colder and more weaker.

"Just hang in there." Said Elsa holding her tightly.

"See you guys back in the castle!"Said Olaf.

"Stay out of sight Olaf!" Said Kristoff.

"I will!" Said Olaf.

Sven ran very fast and they finally made it to the palace.

"Its the princesses!" Shouted a guard.

Cecilia couldn't get down from Sven, so Elsa helped her up.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Cecilia.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Kristoff.

"You poor dears, let's get you warm up."Said a maid.

"Thank you."Said the royal guard.

"Make sure their safe."Said Kristoff. Cecilia looked back at him as the gates closed in front of him and Sven.

"Come on Sven."Said Kristoff as he slowly walked away.

Inside the castle...

"I'm going outside to search for them."Said Anna.

"You can't your highness it's too dangerous."Said a man.

"Some of our soldiers became wounded thanks to Heather's frost giants."Said Anna.

"And if anything happens to them..."

"But if anything happens to you. Who will Arendelle have left?"Asked another dignitary.

Anna was getting worried, she wished Elsa was here.

Then the door opened and it revealed Elsa and Cecilia.

"Eliza your alright!"Said Anna rushed to hug her.

"I need your help, my sister is freezing to death."Said Elsa.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."Said Anna. "Please take Cecilia to her room."

The maids nodded and slowly brought Cecilia to her new room.

"What happened out there?"Asked Anna.

"Heather struck her with her powers on purpose."Said Elsa.

Anna was shocked. "What? But you said she would never hurt any of you."

"I was wrong and only an act of true love can save her."Said Elsa.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."Said Anna and Elsa smiled.

Back in prison Heather watched as the frost outside became colder and she began to feel more lonely.

Then she slowly began to sing.

**Heather:** _Sadness swirls within me like the snow_

_I've frozen out the only friend_ _I'll ever know_

_There's no way_ I _can win_

_But I __wish that I never been so proud of myself_

**Both: **_Life's too short_

**Cecilia: **_To be such an oblivious fool_

_So reckless that I__couldn't see_

_Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_

_That I only ever thought of me_

_I wish I __saw things clearly_

_I guess I'm __just not the sort_

_Now all I know is life's too short_

Meanwhile Kristoff and Sven was slowly walking away, then Sven felt something wasn't right.

"Buddy what's wrong?"Asked Kristoff.

Then the wind blew Kristoff turned around and saw large clouds appearing around the castle.

"Sven let's go!"Said Kristoff as he jumped on Sven and rushing back to the castle.


End file.
